Awakening Act One-Scene One
by Casimer
Summary: This is a story I've been working on for awhile, it's written in play-form & I use a lot a detail if do decide to read take your time & enjoy. This is an Adventure & Otherworld story. If possible give me a reply on what you think, & if theirs something confusing or doesn't make sense I'll do my best to fix it. Thank You.
1. Awakening Act One-Scene One

**Awakening**

**Act One-Scene One**

**Hello, my name is Allen Walker Cromwell; & this is my story.**

The date is May 6, 2017, it's one month & 2 days till my birthday I'll turn 17; when I was younger I was very intelligent for someone my age. As I grew up it was quickly decided to put me into the larger & advanced classes with all the Freshman, Juniors, & Seniors. Even though I was 11 at the time all the work & assignments were surprisingly easy for me; as a few years past I graduated high school at 14 & went to college right after. I quickly advanced through all my courses in 2 years' time getting the degrees I went for. Many people would constantly talk about me or call me a genius which lead to people trying to take advantage of me. I always had a rough time growing up; I didn't have many friends or anyone I could talk to due to my own insecurity, & slight shy but serious personality. As I grew up I tried to improve on my weaknesses & due to my situation I joined many different Martial Arts, & Kendo clubs to try & make friends. I was naturally gifted at whatever I tried but as time passed people began to fear me & called me a monster. As a few years passed I became the undefeated champion of Mixed Martial Arts, Kendo, Judo, Karata, Muay Thai & many other martial arts; but it only made things worse for me as people became more frightened of me. I've always enjoyed a challenge no matter what it might be, but I can easily lose interest after it no longer seems fun, interesting, or if is just a waste of time. People always avoided me, but I did care much; when I was still competing in competitions, it was always hard to find someone who could match me or last long enough for a warm up, so I later stood down as Champion & left the clubs, dojos, & sports I joined; unfortunately, that didn't stop people from fearing me. After I graduated college with all my degrees I was called the youngest, smartest, & terrifying person recorded in history. As I left the college grounds some men in suits calming are from the military gave me an offer to lead a top-secret research & development compound. Of course, I accepted because struck my interest at the time, they also offered a good pay. When I first arrived they constantly gave me funding for research as I developed new & dangerous advanced weapons, & machinery to increase the strength of the government I worked for. That was 1 & a half years ago, I've worked for them since. As the day ended I called a taxi to go home & laid down in my room…

**Mother:** "Allen dear, can you come down here please," said a woman's voice.

**Allen:** "Be right their Mom," I responded standing up as get off my bed to open the door & walked down the hallway to descend down the stairs into the Livingroom.

When I got downstairs I walked into the Livingroom & see both my Mom & Dad sitting on the couch looking unsettled or nervous as if something was wrong.

**Allen:** "Mom, is there something wrong;" I asked concerned.

**Mother:** "Can you sit down; me & your father have somethings we need to talk to you about," said Allen's Mother.

**Allen:** "Okay," I said confused; as I sit down on the couch I ask them, "What's this about."

**Father:** "We've kept something very complicated from you & we believe it's time we told you."

**Mother:** "You see you're not exactly or son," said Allen Step Mom.

**Allen:** "What... What are you saying;" I said in a shocked tone standing up.

**Mother:** "I know what you're probably thinking, but that's not exactly all there is, you're also not exactly human," said Allen's Step Mom trying to keep a straight face.

**Allen:** "Really, if I'm not human then what am I," I asked trying my best from reacting at how ridiculous it sounds.

**Father:** "We don't know for sure... The person who gave you use, claimed she was your birth mother & asked for use to keep you safe from anything that could or would bring you harm even at the cost of our lives if needed. After we agreed to her request she ran off & disappeared. What a strange & bizarre woman," said Allen Step Mom.

I then got up & headed towards hallway.

**Mother:** "Where are you going," asked Allen's Step Mom.

**Allen:** "I'm changing my cloths, I've worn these all day. I also need some time to think so I'm going out somewhere to cool off," I responded with slight tone.

After I changed I had a dark gloomy look with a Men's White Shirt, Slim Dark Grey Fit Men's Suit, with a Red Colonel Tie, Black Single-Breasted Long Trench Coat going down to my ankles, with White Gloves, Knee-High Black Steel Tipped Combat Boots, a Black Fedora hat with a wide floppy brim, & a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings to match with my jacket. As I left the house it was raining, my step mom stood up as if about to follow me, but my stepdad stops her.

**Father:** "Let him go honey he can take care of himself, anyway he needs to come back on his own time; let's just hope he gets home safe," said Allen's Step Dad holding her.

As soon as I got outside I started running as fast as I could to a patch of cliffs where a single Cherry Blossom Tree grew at the highest point. After a couple hours pass it's 5 minutes till midnight, & when I reached the top of the cliff I sat down on a bench 3ft from the edge. As I looked up at the sky I began thinking to myself.

**The End Of Act One-Scene One To Be Continued.**


	2. Awakening Act One-Scene Two

**Act One-Scene Two**

**Allen:** "Ahhhhh, why does everything have to be so complicated & confusing; nothing makes sense anymore if only I could start over; like that ever could happen," I said to myself slightly laughing.

As I was sitting on the bench looking at my watch midnight struck & out of know where a bolt of lightning struck the water in front of me causing something strange to happen. To my surprise I stood up & watched the water as my body then went completely stiff & I couldn't move at all as I watched a 100ft wide whirlpool begin to form where the lightning had struck. Then somehow my body felt like something that I couldn't even see grabbed me & I was being pulled off the 180ft high cliff. As I was free falling off the cliff everything felt as if reality was moving slower. After what felt like forever the next thing I knew I hit the water hard & lost consciousness. When I gain back my consciousness I couldn't open my eyes or even move. My whole body felt like I was buried & everything was 3 times heavier. As I gathered all my strength to sit up, a thick layer of packed wet ash falls onto the ground as I then attempt to stand up & struggled to keep to my feet from the strong gravity. As I stood up I wiped the ash off my eyes to look at my watch & seeing it was June 8, 2018 7:58am.

**Allen:** "How was I unconscious for 2 days, I thought to myself. As 2 minutes past I suddenly felt a strange, strong energy pulse through my body almost making me collapse. When the unusual feeling went away my body began to feel lighter; as I wipe most of the ash off my face the first thing I noticed was that somehow, I was underground & everything was dark with a large lake that had some enormous door on the other side of it with ruins & artifacts of an ancient city all over & around the lake. I then walked into the water to where I was submerged up to my neck to wash all the ash off me & my face. While my head was under the water I kept my eyes open & noticed that there were some strange light getting brighter & brighter behind me. As I stuck my head out of the water & turned around I saw for what the ruins actually where. They were no ordinary ruins at all, it was a hand carved cavern with an abandoned underground kingdom 5 miles wide, in ruins, covered in ash with a 1000ft tall Direrit pillar 200ft wide at the center with a huge castle built all around it with torches all over the walls of the Castle lighting up the half the city in the process. (Direrit- is one of the hardest rocks to be discovered, it's so hard that it can only be properly cut by a diamond.)

**Allen:** "Where on Earth am I, & how did I get here," I said to myself thinking out loud.

**Woman's Voice:** "Help me," said a Woman's voice echoing throughout the ruins.

**Allen:** "Who's there," I asked looking around.

After an hour of walking through the old city I find a mural that was painted to perfect detail on a wall. It told a story of a great battle & a terrible betrayal from a close ally but the rest of it was too faded & cracked to see what the ending was. After another few hours pass I get near the castle & come across an incredible hallway 300ft tall, 120ft wide, & 400ft long with 10ft wide pillars placed 15ft apart with giant 30ft tall Direrit knight status with a huge 2 handed long sword placed in front of each pillar. When I got to the end of the hallway I enter a circular chamber 400ft tall & 400ft wide with the ceiling rounded out & a pillar at the center 200ft wide pillar going through the ceiling with 2 huge 60ft tall & 20 ft wide doors & a lever 70ft away from the door. I grabbed & pulled the lever with the huge doors slowly opened revealing the inside of the pillar which was a hallway 100ft long, 20ft wide, & 60ft tall leading to a 100ft wide Direrit platform supported by 4 Titanium chains. As I step on the platform it begins to descend on its own into the hollowed pillar going down 1 mile. When I got to the bottom it's pitch black to where I couldn't see or hear anything. As I take a couple steps torches held by 6 1/2ft tall female knights that were placed 2ft from each other with a 1 handed sword & a shield on the other arm holding the torch light up. As countless torches light I could see perfectly & saw there was a 150ft long & 10ft connected to a 100ft wide platform with the light of the torches like a sea of fire engulfing around the very platform & floor of the room.

**Woman's Voice:** "Help me your so close," said a woman's voice

**Allen:** "What is going on," I thought as continued to walk across the bridge, when I get 7/8ths the way across the bridge I see an unusual black sword with a big red jewel 2 1/2 inches wide in the center of the cross-guard half way in a dark grey Direrit pedestal sitting in front of a stone throne sitting in front of a large sarcophagus covered in dust.

**Allen:** "What is this place," I said stepping into the central of the Chamber.

**Woman's Voice:** "Welcome to my prison," said a woman's voice.

**Allen:** "Who's there," I responded calmly looking toward the pedestal where the sound came from & I see a jewel in the cross-guard glowing bright red with what looks like a mix of red & black smoke coming out of the jewel engulfing the sword taking the shape of a person sitting in the throne with a chain connected from the hilt of the sword to a collar around her neck. The smoke then looked like as if it was settling & hardening like stone; but then smoke turned into a solid figure of an unusual looking woman. As the smoke faded it revealed a beautiful & unusual looking woman who clearly wasn't human. Her skin was black as night with what looked like dragon scales, wings, & 2 horns curving back. She then looked directly at me with her enchanting eyes which were red & blue with long jet-black hair going down to her side.

**Woman's Voice:** "Will you help me," asked the Women.

**Allen:** "Who or what are you."

**Woman's Voice:** "Me I could ask you the same thing," said the Women.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Two To Be Continued.**


	3. Awakening Act One-Scene Three

**Act One-Scene Three**

**Allen:** "What do you mean," I asked curious.

**Woman's Voice:** "You don't know… All well you'll learn soon enough," said the Women with a smile.

**Allen:** "Why have you asked me here," I demanded.

**Woman's Voice:** "Straight to the point I see, well then; my name is Sares Victoria & I'm a curst blade also known as a living weapon. The reason I'm here is because my master was attack & later died from his wounds long ago by someone he trusted. What they didn't know was that he cursed himself so that at the last minute before he died he'd be teleported here & sealed me here for his next heir & then sat on this throne breathing his last breaths turning to ash sealing all his knowledge, strength, & powers within me, after he died many of his priests who took care of this place thought that they could use my power to complete my masters goals before he died. If they were successful would have become almost invincible but all who had tried either got incinerated or lose their minds so, everyone just left without a care in the world.

**Allen:** "How does all this involve me," I responded.

**Sares:** "I want you to become my master, you see what others didn't know is I chose my master no one else, & I vowed to only serve my masters family & as it turns out you are his last blood descendent so what do you say," said Sares.

**Allen:** "I'm not interested in power all I want is to go home & will do whatever it takes to do so. What do I get if accept."

**Sares:** "Powers like no other, knowledge, guidance, whatever my master needs; but we'll also be bonded for life. As soon as you make the contract, you can use my powers to create any kind of ship how you see fit," said Sares smiling.

**Allen:** "What about money, I'm sure there must be cities with some kind of currency."

**Sares:** "Yes, you see my master came up with a currency based of the value of rare meatless, jewels, etc. creating the currency system the world uses today, & it may not look like it, but this platform is actually a treasure vault full of weapons, armor, & counts less amounts of Rhodium, Mithril or Platinum, Titanium, Gold, Ruthenium, Iridium, Osmium, Palladium, Silver, Platinum, Palladium, Bronze, & Copper coins. My former master had kept everything he ever manufactured or collected & stored them here putting powerful enchantments to where this very platform is indestructible & can only be opened by his heir with my assistance," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Is there anything you want in this deal."

**Sares:** "Actually there is; I want revenge on those who conspired to kill my master," said Sares sounding angry with tears.

**Allen:** "Wasn't that centuries ago."

**Sares:** "Sorry I keep forgetting you don't know much about this world, there are all sorts of different races & species you've probably never heard, while others you most likely have," said Sares

**Allen:** "Really like what," I reply curious.

**Sares:** "Ammit (female demon that's part lion, Hippopotamus & crocodile with a human head,) Arachnids, Aswang (evil vampire witch,) Banshees, Basilisks, Centaurs, Chimeras, Cockatrices, Cyclopes, Cynocephaly, Dark Elves, Doppelgangers, Dragons, Dryads, Echidna (upper half of a beautiful woman, lower body of a serpent,) Elves, Fae, Fairy's, Ghouls, Giants, Goblins, Gorgons with the 3 Gorgon sisters otherwise known as Stheno (the Mighty), Euryale (the Far-Springer), & Medusa (the Queen) leading them, Griffins, Harpies (top half of a human witch, with claw feet, & wings for arms,) High Elves, Hydras (4 legged serpent with nine heads), Hobbits, Kelpies (deadly shape shifting water horse), Kitsune (10 tail fox), Lernaean, Lich, Mermaids, Mummies, Neko's, Ogres, Onocentaur (top half human & lower half donkey,) Orcs, Phoenix (multi colored fire bird that can take a Harpy form,) Satyr (human upper body with goat legs & tail,) Sirens, Skinwalkers, Slimes, Sphinxes, Succubus's, Trolls, Vampires, Werebear, Weretigers, Werewolves, Wood Elves, Wraiths, Wyverns, Zombies, etc. there are countless species that exist in this realm & right now the one who kill my master is doing who knows what, & most of the human population in this realm is was wiped out because of their rule; there's probably only 1,500,000 to 2,000,000 humans left & my old master loved the humans; I want you to protect them if possible," said Sares.

**Allen:** "How do you know all this, I asked.

**Sares**: "There was a Drack woman, who was very loyal to my master & allowed me to connect our minds & whatever new she learned I did as well. It's possible she might want to enter your service, if you asked her," said Sares smiling.

**Allen:** "I see, what is a Drack exactly," I asked curious.

**Sares:** "There a race of Dragons that can take a human like form with some dragon like features," said Sares.

**Allen:** I though a long moment "Very well you have a Deal, I accept your terms."

**Sares:** "Thank you so much I could never replay," said Sares shaking my hand having a symbol burned into it hand.

**Sares:** "Now grab the handle of my blade & finally free me from this place," said Sares.

As I grab the handle I feel a heavy & strong energy surge through my body as pulled Sares out of pedestal the air became thick & heavy. When the sword fully left the pedestal a hurricane of energy was released engulfing the chamber.

**Sares:** "I am your command," said Sares kneeling with a smile.

**Allen:** "Come on now there's no need for that."

She kept kneeling not moving or saying anything else making the room have an awkward silence.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Three To Be Continued.**


	4. Awakening Act One-Scene Four

**Act One-Scene Four**

**Allen:** "Huhhh, fine do what you want."

**Sares:** "Thank you; I look forward in serving you how every way I can," said Sares smiling as hugged me.

**Allen:** Clearing my throat, "Now how exactly do I receive your old master's knowledge & unlock the Vault," I asked.

**Sares:** "Okay, I think we should transfer my former master's knowledge to you first; it won't take long, this will also strengthen the bond between us & you will then be recognized by the stone soldiers as their master," said Sares smiling.

**Allen:** "Okay, what do I need to do," asked Allen.

**Sares:** "It's simple; all you have to do sit on the throne as you let everything come to you & take its course absorbing every bit of information," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Interesting," I said sitting down on the throne trying to relax.

My body began to feel heavy & in a blind of an eye everything that Sares old master had ever seen or knew had been transferred & fused with my own memories. I begin to try & stand.

**Sares:** "Take it easy you may be slightly dizzy," said Sares grabbing my arm trying to help me up.

**Allen:** "I'm fine, thank you though; now how do I awaken the stone soldiers."

**Sares:** "Just hold your hand out as focus on them all at once & say "Awaken," that easy really," said Sares smiling.

I held my hand out trying to connect to all the status & did as she said as I stood straight with my voice echoing throughout the tome. Then all the status on the bridge, around the elevator, & on the floor of the chamber turned from stone & they were covered in black metal armor that was all enchanted. They then began to hit their swords against their shields, with one of their feet hitting the floor, in a beat as they held their torches.

**Allen:** "Stand front," I demanded as they all lined up as if ready to march & go to war; it was quit.

**Sares:** "What would you like to do next," asked Sares smiling?

**Allen:** "I'd like to open the vault next," I said.

**Sares:** "As you wish. All you need to do is put your hand on the pedestal & say your name," said Sares.

**Allen:** I put my hand on the pedestal, & said, "Allen Walker Crownel Cromwell."

As soon as I said my name the sound as if a large lock had come undone & rotated, then the floor began to rotate

& descend making stairs going down as it rotated farther underground. As I begin to descend & 30 minutes pass going down the stairs I react the bottom & come upon a straight corridor that was 10ft wide, 100ft high, & 200ft long, with a red carpet going down the center & 40ft stone Giant knights lined on each side of the carpet 5ft from each other with a blinding golden light at the end of the 200ft long corridor. As I take a few steps the torches they held light up with them awakening & saluting with one arm on their stomach holding the torch & the other behind them as I walk by. When I reach the end of the corridor there were 2, 50ft knight with huge swords as long as their body holding them were each other cross above the entryway standing on each side of the entryway. As I was standing there in front of the huge entryway I step through the wall of light revealing, countless jewels, jewelry, armor, weapons, & more stone knights already awakened. As I take a few steps I felt a menacing & dark orah, my eyes followed were the sensation had come from, then my eyes locked at a dark ominous hallway not far from where the exit of the treasury which was 1000 miles wide in diameter & 600ft tall, but most of the room was filled to where there was only 100ft of a gap from the ceiling.

**Allen:** "What's in there," I asked pointing.

**Sares:** "That is where the most dangerous, & uncontrollable weapons & armor are sealed away; this place is somewhat a resting place for those most dangerous cursed weapon & armor to exist; my old master built his Treasury here so no one would ever have their life destroyed by an uncontrollable crust weapon or armor again, that's why I was made the key to this place," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Interesting," I responded.

**Allen:** I begin to walk toward the entryway with the curst armaments I turn around & said, "Go join the other."

As they marched an interesting thought came to mind.

**Allen:** "Sares; is it possible to create an alternate dimension to consume & store everything that's in the vault so can move it somewhere else all at once," I asked looking toward the center of the room.

**Sares:** "It shouldn't be too complicated, but could take a while to collect everything," said Sares

**Allen:** "Hum, very well," I responded attempting to create an alternate plain.

When I was finished there was a Vantablack orb floating in the middle of the room. (Vantablack- is a black so dark that consumes 100% of light that hits it making it almost invisible in dark environments.) As the orb goes down to the bottom of the room I let the weight of everything push itself into the new dimensional plain consuming & store everything.

**Allen:** "So, what's the strongest Cursed Blade, I should be most wary about," I asked curious.

**Sares:** "Hummmm, that would be the Dragon Slayers Cursed Sword, you'll know it when you see it," said Sares.

**Allen:** "What's their back story," I asked.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Four To Be Continued.**


	5. Awakening Act One-Scene Five

**Act One-Scene Five**

**Sares:** "Well as her legend goes it's said that a female Dragon blacksmith by the name of Rayla Drago fell in love with a human, but the Dragon Empire found out & for doing such a thing her people killed all her loved ones & destroyed what was left of her home right in front of her filling her with overwhelming rage, anger, & hatred. It's said that after the fires died out she sat her loved ones to rest & then decided to go to the kingdom of the Cyclops to use the heat from the volcano they live in to forge an indestructible blade made from her very dragon scales & the overwhelming emotions she felt. After she was finish she sat out for revenge on all those who gave the order leading all the way through the higher ups of the dragon council to the Dragon Queen. When she returned to her homeland one by one till finally the one who gave the orders was standing yards from her. As she fought the Dragon Queen, moments before the Queen died she was able to somehow put an enchantment on the blade sealing Rayla & the Dragon Queen within the very sword, that's why it known as the Dragon Slayer Cursed Sword," said Sares.

**Allen: **"Thank you Sares, that helps a lot; would it be possible to everyone free, no one deserves such a fate," I asked.

**Sares:** "I don't see why not, I didn't enjoy being able to not do anything so it's your choice really," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Very well," I responded stepping into the dark chamber, seeing sets of cursed weapons & armor around me.

As I walked deeper into the room the pressure in the air got stronger as well as all the cursed armaments desires, hatred, anger, orah, & wanting of a master. Every emotion they had surged through me as I could hear all their voices echoing in my head begging to be free. I was constantly looking around & at the end of the chamber I noticed a sword in a black sheath with 2 golden dragons on each side of the cross guard & an enchanted chain connected to the end of the hilt with it completely wrapped around the sheath & hilt of the sword.

**Allen:** "That must the Dragon Slayer Cursed Sword," I thought to myself.

As I continue to walk toward the end of the chamber the Dragon Slayers Cursed Sword was sitting alone on a rectangle pedestal being held up by the hilt & end of the sheath; as I continued to get closer the others were telling me to step back but as I got a certain distance their voices became quiet & was as if someone was looking straight through me. As I stood 5ft to 7ft from the pedestal I then felt a heavy orah that was almost overwhelming.

**Rayla:** "Who there," said a menacing Woman's voice.

**Allen:** "Someone who can grant you your freedom, if you so desire it," I responded in a serious tone.

My whole body got heavy & I almost couldn't keep myself up as I saw a Vantablack smoke come out of the sword taking a human like form with dragon wings, horns, claws, & scales for skin with green eyes & black hair.

**Allen:** "Good evening," I said with a smile.

**Rayla:** "So, you want to set me free," asked the Woman sounding menacing.

**Allen:** I stopped smiling, "I need your help, I'm new to this world & don't know much as would like to about this world. You probably have a request for me to be your master but I'm wanting to set everyone here free & ask for help on my journey. After I achieve my goals & my partners requests I hope to go return to my world if that's even possible," I said.

**Rayla:** "Hummmm, very well. What I'll ask of you is for you to take over this world & create a government that benefits all races & treat them as equals, I don't want anything like what happened to me to happen to anyone else, my name is Rayla Drago I'm also known as The Cursed Blacksmith or The Dragon Slayer but you can just call me Rayla," said Rayla.

As Rayla was finished talking more smoke came out of the hilt taking the form of woman with human skin who would appear in her 30's with long blood red hair going down to her waist & a red dress to match with her hair & a Vantablack cap with a hood that has fur sewn into & around the rem of the hood for warmth with chain going across her shoulder connecting each side of the hold so won't fall off. Thinking to myself I remembered what Sares told me about them.

**Rias:** "I'm Hera Van Stein the form Dragon Queen who is sealed with Rayla," said Rias materializing.

**Rayla:** "No one asked you, so just evaporate, you're the reason where like this in the first place," said Rayla angrily.

**Rayla:** "Hay are you listening," said Rayla.

**Allen:** "Sorry, I was lost in thought; I'm Allen Walker Cromwell, it's a pleasure," said Allen making a gentleman bow.

**Rias:** "Really, about what," said Rias looking at me with her Crimson eyes.

**Rayla:** "Don't talk unless you're spoken to, got me; next time I'll just shut you up myself," said Rayla threatening.

**Rias**: With anger in her voice; "Understood," said Rias biting her lip slightly & stood still.

**Rayla:** "Now where were we, ahh; now if you're going to be our master then I have a request of you. If possible as a part of our contract could you change the very way this world is now," said Rayla with tears. "In my last life the one I loved was killed & I couldn't do anything so later on I made the weapon you see now in order to get my revenge but in the end, I got fused together with the person I hate most," said Rayla angrily with a tear going down her cheek.

**Allen:** "I see; I accept your terms," I responded not sure what to say.

**Rayla:** "Great, its official," said Rayla sticking her right hand out.

As we shook hands was another symbol engraved on the back of my other hand.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Five To Be Continued.**


	6. Awakening Act One-Scene Six

**Act One-Scene Six**

As we shook hands another symbol was engraved on the back of my other hand; I then engraved a pattern up my arms, hands, across my shoulders, neck, & back to control where other symbols will go. As I made the contracts with the rest of the curst & holy artifacts I walked out of the chamber & saw most of the treasure was almost sucked up, so I then used my magic to expand the dark orb to consume the rest of the treasure as I teleported up one floor onto bridge where Sares was sealed. As I appeared out of nowhere there was a ruin engraved onto the floor as I was on one knee with my fist to the floor. As I took a deep breath I stood up straight & see all the knights standing still holding their torch, so I ordered them to go to the beach with the huge door across from the water as I teleported to the beach with another ruin engraved into the ash floor as I was on one knee with my fist to the floor as I took another deep breath with 1000s of footsteps echoing behind me.

**Sares:** "What's next Allen," asked Sares kneeling.

**Allen:** "I'd like make the largest ship in existence will some experiment technology form my world that I was developing for my government," I said with a big smile.

**Sares:** "As you wish," said Sares putting her hand onto the blade she turned into smoke fusing back to the sword; as soon as she fused completely to the sword I felt a shockwave of intense energy surge through me.

**Sares:** "Now think of what you want your ship to look like & how big you want it to be & let me into your mind to materialize the ship using me as a staff you might say," said Sares not pleased with the term.

**Allen:** "All right," I responded with a smile as 10 minutes pass, "Finished," I said with a bigger smile.

She looks into my mind & sees what would be a huge Battleship Carrier that's 2000ft long, 800ft wide, & 600 feet tall made up of 10 stories 2 of them with 900 heavy cannons on each side of 2 floors; on the front of the ship there's a huge battering ram 50ft long on the front of the ship. On the deck there are 4 huge, 4-barrel Railgun Cannons & 4 long range cannons placed apart along the front of the ship. Plus, on the sides of the deck there are 200 automatic anti-air artillery guns with mercury rounds that glow hot red with each shot, 9 ballistic missile silos, with the whole ship reinforced to withstand extensive amount of pressure & the bottom of the ship is flattened out with a moon pool 625ft wide & 1025ft long with 6 heavy armored submarines 1000ft long & 100ft wide, (no one but Allen knows what everything on the ship is capable of.)

**Allen:** "Is it possible," I asked with smile.

**Sares:** "Of course, anything for my Master," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Where should we go to create the ship, I asked.

**Sares:** "Anywhere you want Master," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Good, make it not far from the beach, I'd like it to be easy for the army to get aboard & out of here."

**Sares:** "As you wish Master, hold your hand out & I'll do the rest." said Sares.

As I hold out my hand I feel a surge of energy pulse through my body made me feel all numb & tingly, the next think I knew the ship was perfectly made in an instant.

**Allen:** "Incredible," said Allen smiling.

After everything was loaded I get aboard the battleship & created a 6 1/2ft tall female knight with knowledge of what the ship is capable of & put her in charge of training everyone how to use the equipment properly. As I stand in the command town I hold Sares in my hand while pointing at the doors & said open. As the doors slide open a blast of wind shootout pulling fresh ocean air into the former kingdom.

**Allen:** "Helmsman, full speed ahead," I demanded.

**Helmsman:** "Ay, Captain," responded the Helmsman.

As 5 minutes pass the front of the ship reached open water, so I teleported to the front & stood there.

**Sares: **"Ahhhhh, finally, not underground anymore," said Sares.

**Everyone: **"Thank you, Allen we could never repay you," said everyone happy & exhilarated to smell the ocean air.

I telepathically told the Helmsman to set course due West with the rotation of the setting suns.

As we sailed West for 3 weeks in Earth's time past buy I could tell the days of the new world I was on were shorter than Earth's, so I attempted to calculate the passing of time & days to discovered that each day is about 12 hours long meaning the plant is much larger than earth with a large amount of heavy material making up the core & mantel making the planet spin faster with shorter days like Jupiter; as I thought about it more I concluded the size of the plant would explain the gravity being 3 times stronger. On this planet you experience triple shadows that's due to the 3 stars in the solar system. At the center of the system there's a large yellow sun probably 10 times larger than our sun, on the far edge of the solar system there are 2 smaller sun both around the size of our sun; one was red & hot like fire while the other is blue & cold like ice. These 3 sun orbited each other like a dance with the large planet I'm on. I then hypothesized that the planet I'm on is around the center or 1/3 of the solar system away from the larger sun. As I continued to think about this world I walked to my Radar & Navigator Center in the Helm of the ship to see where are at.

**Allen:** "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh, if we don't find land soon I'm going to go crazy, where are we," I demanded.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Six To Be Continued.**


	7. Awakening Act One-Scene Seven

**Act One-Scene Seven**

The Navigator materialized a realistic world sized 3D map than can zoom in & out from a 10ft wide & 30ft long table positioned at the center of the room.

**Navigator:** "Master the maps we have are very out of date this is the most accurate map we have so keep in mind some areas might be different then where long ago."

**Allen:** "That doesn't answer my question."

**Navigator:** "Forgive me; where almost exactly in the center of an area known as the Empty Sea; it's called this because there aren't any islands or land for 1000s of miles, & it just so happens where 2010 miles away from what would be the center of this sea," said the Navigator.

**Allen:** "Is that so... How interesting," I said with a smile suddenly teleporting to the front of the ship.

As I stood on the front of the ship Sares, the Navigator, & all the others came up behind me.

**Navigator:** "Is everything okay," asked the Navigator.

**Allen:** "Yes, everything is fine, just had an incredible idea," I said with a big smile.

**Navigator:** "What was it," asked the Navigator with everyone curious.

**Allen:** "You'll all see soon enough," I said smiling holding my hand out channeling mana into my hand.

Then in a blink of an eye a 1500-miles wide circular island began to push up above sea-level & then turned the whole island into direrit with a wall 2-miles high above sea-level, & 500ft wide going all around the island with a doors 1 1/16-miles high 700ft wide, 250ft thick & a platform 1/16 miles high going across the top of wall with a slit carved into it for the door to slide up & down to seal shut. I then made 2 more walls similar to the first, one 500 miles away from the island & the other 500 miles inland where each door is carved 1/16 miles underwater & 700ft wide for the door to shut completely. As I opened the door it slowly rose open. As we crossed the 1st gate the door closed behind us & sealed shut. As we come up to the second gate I open the other doors & carve a canal 700ft wide & 500-miles long toward the center of the island lined up with the gate of the 3rd wall going around the island. Finally, I made a wall half the size of the others & then made the direrit stone at the center of the island rise high up turning into a mountain 10-miles high & 1000-miles wide. As the mountain grew it fused to the 4th wall & grew half a mile to the height of the wall around the base making the top of the wall somewhat a small yard going around the mountain. As I open & go through the second & third gate I open the 4th showing nothing but the direrit wall so I carved 2010ft into the mountain & 800ft up, so my ship will fit inside the mountain. Then as we were inside I dropped all the anchors & closed the doors behind me. As I stood on the deck I ordered the helmsman to turn on multiple rows of light that where tined red on deck & bow of the ship. With some light so I could see, I carved stairs 300ft wide 100ft high & 1500ft long with 300 steps going up on each side of the ship from sea level.

**Allen:** "This is going to get annoying," I thought to myself irritated.

**Sares:** "What is it that your trying to do if you don't mind me asking Master," asked Sares materialized behind me.

**Allen:** "My goal is to build a kingdom for myself here that's why I've made this place, I was also getting really irritated being at sea so long, I do enjoy the water but if it's all I see everyday I'm going to lose it," I responded in a tone.

**Sares:** "Ahhhh; I see, forgive me for interrupting you, I'll let you get back to what you were doing," responded Sares.

Not sure what to say I continued with what I was doing, so I then carved 20ft forward with the height of the ceiling at the top of the stairs.

Then I turned left towards the gate & carved out a cube of direrit 300ft wide on all sides & 700ft lined up with the ceiling as I they grew smaller I turned them into statues holding a light enchanted brazier with a bright flame that would burn nonstop when I was finished I turned around & carved out a cube 20ft wide on one side, 740ft wide on the other & 700ft high & compressed it into a marble to collect for myself. As I had my entryway done I then made rails out of direrit around the edges & down the stairs till was at water level.

**Allen:** "Now for the interesting part," I said to myself with a smile.

As I stood in the middle of the platform in front of my ship I created torches along the walls & made 2-swinging door with unique carvings, before I opened the door I pictured in my mind how I want the inside to look using simple details. When I had a clear image I placed my hand on the door shooting magic into the mountain as I compressed the Direrit. As the doors opened I had perfectly hollowed a room 9 14/16 miles wide & 1000ft high room with 4 bridges 100ft off the ground connecting the North, South, East, & West corners of the mountain to the center where I placed a platform 50ft wide & 100ft tall with a throne at the center with many pillars all over to the chamber & along the bridge to support the weight above. As I walked to the center of the mountain I ordered my soldiers to follow me as I created 4 torches on each pillar to light the chamber. When I reach my throne, I sit down & relax as I gather my thoughts.

**Allen:** "Hummm, not a bad start; what does everyone think," I asked curious.

**Sares:** "Impressive, said Sares with the others materializing surprised for what I made.

As I stood off my throne, I then made a rows of stairs on each side of the bridge with them spiraling down 100ft & up 1000ft as they wrap around the 50ft wide platform spiraling up into the ceiling 30ft.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Seven To Be Continued.**


	8. Awakening Act One-Scene Eight

**Act One-Scene Eight**

When I got to the top of the stairs I faced toward the center of the mountain & then carved 80ft high & 20ft wide on all sides with a door 80ft high going into the center of the mountain which I hollowed going straight up 9 14/16 miles high & 50ft wide connecting the stairs. As I stood at the center of the mountain I made a Lacrima Crystal grow from the ceiling of the mountain to where is 40ft wide coming to a point hanging 20ft above my head with a ruin engraved into the floor that uses magic energy to teleport objects or people long distances & go to the other side of the world if wanted.

**Sares:** "What are you doing now Master," asked Sares as I teleported to my ship to open the gates & go outside.

**Allen:** "I'm going to make a microscopic drone that I call a Nanite, there a machine that can be used to make or turn into anything they're told to, but I need a clear image of what want to do as well as water & sunlight so I'm going to make it outside, so they can gather the resources they need to multiply," I said acting serious.

**Sares:** "But after you have them made what are you going to do with them," asked Sares curious of what will do next.

**Allen:** "Well I thought since I have an army at my command Id use Nanites to construct multiple factories that build ships, vehicles, or weapons for soldiers when I'm not here," said Allen.

**Sares:** Shocked at what I said, "Your crazy," said Sares laughing.

**Allen:** "Why thank you, I consider that a compliment," I said smiling with Sares bursting out laughing.

**Allen:** "What's so funny," I said irritated.

**Sares:** "It's nothing please forgive me," said Sares laughing slightly.

**Allen:** "Don't mention it," I said continuing what was doing before.

After the energy from the Lacrima Crystal was finished stabilizing & had a power source to power my kingdom & replenish the energy I use. As I teleported to my throne I walked down the stairs going down 100ft & around the platform as I faced the center of the mountain & I stood there. As I placed my hand on the Direrit I carved 4 doorway 40ft high & 15ft wide going through the platform connecting the stairs again. As I walked to the middle I placed my hand on the floor & saw an image in my head that there was a hollow chamber the size of the mountain itself with pressurized air under the mountain where the Direrit had risen out of the ground & water. So, I then carved down for 2 miles & 3ft around me as I free fell. Once I fell halfway from the bottom a blast of air hit me pushing me up slightly. As I continued to free fall I was falling into the chamber which was 2000 miles wide & 7 miles up, I used a cursed ring that could turn into anything & transform it into a Parachute to carry me safely to the ground. As I landed on the floor, I stood in the middle of the chamber with the walls, ceiling & floor rounded out like a ball. As I thought for a moment I made Direrit pillars equally spread apart throughout the chamber for stability as I recreated the dark orb from before & use more magic to separate & organize all the treasure inside my new vault. When It was finished I teleported to my ship & opened the main gate along with the 2 & 3 Outerwall gate.

**Allen:** "Raise all anchors & give full power to all the engines," I demanded.

**Helmsman:** "Yes Captain," responded the Helmsman.

As the ship went through the main gate & the 3rd we were going through the canal & I gave an order to arm the mortar cannons with nanite rounds programed to what I want.

**Allen:** "Fire," I yelled.

As the Nanite rounds were fired & hit the ground they began to construct what I programed them to, I then used Nanites to sift around my body & make a self-repairing armor with a built-in jetpack. As the Nanites shifted, grew, & evolve I had then spread them throughout my ship as I made a invisible force field on the top of each wall & round up together to the top of the mountain. Then as my ship crossed through the second gate I opened the 1st & used magic to make the gateway into a temporary port to cut a large distance.

**Allen:** "Full speed ahead," I said standing in the Control Tower pointing forward.

As the ship touched the gate we instantly got sucked into the portal getting launched across the sea with all the gates closing behind me. When or vision cleared from the incredible speed I order the map to be pulled up.

**Helmsman:** "Where to Captain," said the Helmsmen.

**Allen:** "Set a course southwest for the Volcanic Dwarven City Vanahim; were going to see if we can find Saresies friend & see if she will join us, we also need as much information as we can, such as modern maps of the surrounding areas to get a better idea of all the nearby nations," I responded with a serious tone.

**Helmsman:** "Understood, we'll be there by sunrise hopefully," said the Helmsman.

**Allen:** "Exhalent, I'll be in my quarters, let me know when arrive," I asked.

**Twin Sisters:** "We could keep you company if you like," said 2 Neko twin sisters at the same time.

**Allen:** "Um maybe some other time," I said in a surprised tone while smirking.

As I left the Control Tower I go up the stairs from the main deck & turn right seeing two doors spaced apart.

**Allen:** "Um which door goes to my room," I asked smiling slightly.

**Sares:** "The room on the left is a empty room used for storage & a closet for your room, the door on the right leads to your actual room; If you need anything feel free to ask use," said Sares.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Eight To Be Continued.**


	9. Awakening Act One-Scene Nine

**Act One-Scene Nine**

**Allen:** "I'd like to make the room on the left into a alternate dimension that is one huge library with copies of everything that everyone had learned, seen, heard, or touched; & are all recorded to where can open a book & see everything play through your mind as if you were actually there," I said.

**Sares:** "Very well," said Sares not sure what to say.

**Allen:** "I'll most likely visit the library when were done with our business in Vanahim," I said smiling

**Sares:** "What for if you don't mind me asking, said Sares.

**Allen:** "Just some light reading to get a better understanding of this world," I said.

After I was finished I walk into my room which was 80ft tall, 100ft wide, & 200ft long. As I walked to my bed I closed the door behind & sat on the edge of the bed which is 6ft by 10ft with bookcases all over the walls covered in bizarre looking books that were also scattered across the floor.

**Sares:** "The books you see are ones that belong to the curst & holy armaments; each one tells their past & how their life came to where they are now, I recommend getting permission to read them if you ever decide to; they all are perfectly detailed with everything that happened in their lives, & it can be very painful for some to think of their past," said Sares.

**Allen:** "Okay, thanks that's very helpful to know," I said rubbing Sares's head with a smile, as I sat on the edge of my bed I yawned laying down the rest of the way.

As I laid there my body began to relax my eyes felt heavy & went into a deep sleep. As a few hours pass the time is 3:24am on June 8th, someone began to shake me to wake me; I open my eyes & see Rayla, as I sit up the ship was swaying violently.

**Rayla:** "Captain your needed in the Control Tower," said Rayla sounding concerned.

**Allen:** "Very well, meet me in the Control Tower," I said getting out of bed & teleported to the Control Tower.

As I materialized in the Control Tower I see we were in the middle of a huge monsoon; I rushed over to the Helmsman.

**Allen:** "Don't fight the water to much & ram straight through huge waves I built this ship with a very strong reinforced titanium with self-repairing nanites. It's made to ram through ships & break the waves & water for smoother sailing," I said smiling with loud thunder crackling from a distance.

**Helmsman:** "Understood," said the Helmsman steering the ship.

As hours past sailing through the raging storm a lookout on one of the towers shouted on the radio, "Land Hoe."

**Allen:** "What do you see," I demanded.

**Lookout:** "I see a beach with a deep reef bay large enough to hold the ship & last out the storm," said the Lookout.

Allen: "Good Helmsman, pull as close you can to the beach until the ship stops from the sand & drop all anchors as we wait out the storm to see where we are when the weather clears," I said seriously.

**Helmsman:** "As you wish Captain," said the Helmsman with me going back to my room.

As I changed into some dryer clothes I laid back down to get some more rest; as 4 hours or so past the storm finally cleared & I open the door to go outside as I heard the last of the drops hit.

**Allen:** "What a gorgeous day," I said Allen looking at the clear sky with a smile on my face & the fresh air blowing.

Rayla & the former Dragon Queen materialized behind me & I turned around to face them.

**Rayla:** "Sir I think we should leave this place while we can, it feels badly familiar to me," said Rayla sounding concerned.

**Allen:** "Really how so," I asked turning toward the beach looking at enormous 1000ft tall & 125ft wide Sequoia Redwoods.

**Rayla:** "I feel like I've been here before, if my memory is not mistake this is a canyon formed from a battle with a former Dragon ruler & the Dragon known as Ragnarök, the fight was so intense that Ragnarök shot a beam of energy strong enough to split this mountain range, so much time has passed since then that this forest grew engulfing the battlefield, the reason I'm telling you this is because being here means where in dragon country & they could be being watching us," said Rayla.

**Allen:** "I appreciate the heads up, but I think that after what happened here so long ago, no one would have the nerve to even come near here, I'd really like to look around a little if you don't mind," I asked looking at Rayla.

**Rayla:** "As you wish Master," said Rayla bowing her head in pain to hide her fear.

**Allen:** "If it's too much you can stay here if you like," I said noticing her discomfort.

**Rayla:** "No, but thanks for your concern," said Rayla sounding much calmer.

**Allen:** "Very Well," I said walking to the front of the ship & jumped down over the rail onto the sand & put a cloaking spell over the ship; as I turned around I see the huge trees that tower over me.

**Allen:** "Incredible, I´ve never seen trees so large before. Ahhhhhh not a bad day to go exploring, I've always wanted to go on an adventure good way to end my birthday," I said to myself laughing slightly as I stretched.

**Sares:** "Um Allen how come you just don't use your powers," asked Sares.

**Allen:** "Well using magic is fun but I enjoy doing things myself, helps me feel more confident about myself," I said laughing.

**Sares:** "I see," said Sares & the others materializing back into me

As I walk straight into the forest I think about everything I see as I go buy, after a few hours pass the trees keep getting smaller & smaller till there was a huge clearing in the middle of the forest.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Nine To Be Continued.**


	10. Awakening Act One-Scene Ten

**Act One-Scene Ten**

**Allen:** "What is that," I said moving closer cautiously.

In the middle of the clearing he sees what looks like a giant black egg 35ft tall & 20ft wide perfectly smooth with a white spider web pattern going all over it.

**Rayla:** "It can't be, I believe that's the dragon egg of Ragnarök; & buy the looks of it this has been here long enough to of evolve & grow bigger enlarging the egg in the process," said Rayla.

**Allen:** "I see" I said walking closer to the egg.

**Rayla:** "What are you doing," asked Rayla?

**Allen:** "I'm get a closer look," I said smiling.

When I was 20ft away the egg began to crack with it getting larger & larger till suddenly, a huge 5 headed red eyes black scales Dragon with a spiked hammer tail broke through the shell encasing it I almost ran but something compelled me not to & hold my ground, the 5 heads pulled up closer to me & I had 5 pairs or ruby red eyes looking at me. The dragon sniffed me then put its snout on my chest & a shockwave of energy pushes me back; my body felt heavy, as if I was on fire my eyes got heavy & I passed out from the shock of energy surging through me. Time skip its 9:22pm & I find myself on the beach.

**Allen:** "How did I get here," I said sitting up get flashbacks of what happened.

I then remembers flying on the back of the Dragon to the beach barley conscious, I then noticed tracks & followed them finding the dragon curled up on a cliff overviewing the beach. Once I got to the top & made eye contact I felt a burning in my chest followed by a presence pouring into my mind as I then heard a voice in my head.

**Dragon:** "Your name," demanded the Dragon.

**Allen:** "Allen Walker Cromwell," I said without hesitating.

**Dragon:** "Greeting my new master," said the Dragon.

**Allen:** "What do you mean," I asked.

**Dragon:** "I mean as it sounds, the mark on your chest is proof of or bound," said the Dragon.

I unbuttoned my coat & shirt to find 4 snakes like dragons winding around each other engraved in the center of my chest.

**Allen:** "So, what now," I asked.

**Dragon:** "Now you do what you want you're the leader," said the Dragon.

**Allen:** "What am I to call you by," I asked.

**Dragon:** "Call me as you wish, but know my name determines my appearance," said the Dragon.

**Allen:** "Very well" I thought for a moment "A name huh, how does Kaida sound," I asked.

With that the dragon seemed pleased & I began to feel dizzy as if all my emery had darned from my body as I blacked out. Time skip**,** I wake up in my room it's about 6:26am, I go outside to check the perimeter; once I was outside I looked at the beautiful sunrise for just a few moments, then went to the front of the ship pointing towards the jungle with the many trees. I look down on the ground & notice some unusually large tracks, that went there before.

**Allen:** "Theses look like snake tracks, some very large snake's tracks, said Allen.

I then decided to look around & found pairs of horse foot print on the ground that go into the jungle with the snakes & other pairs of footprints going in the same direction. I then telepathically tell Kaida, Sares, & the others not be seen & hide their presence wherever they might be.

**Allen:** "Everyone if we come across someone show no sign of yourselves there's no telling what people might think of me with so many contracts, there could be a city nearby & I don't want to attract much attention," I thought to myself.

**Everyone:** "Understood," said Everyone show no sign of themselves.

I then made a reclining folding chair out of nanites & laid back as I watched the sunrise. As time passed I ended up falling back to sleep & five native girls who weren't human came up behind me as I slept.

**First Native:** "What do you think this name is," said the First?

**Second Native:** "I don't know, but I think he's real cute;" said the Second smiling?

The Third just stood there examining me as I slept & not uttering a word.

**Fourth Native:** "Come on guys this is the first time I've seen a human boy, what do you think he'll think if he wakes up with you all so close," said the Forth?

**Fifth Native:** "Chile, if anyone's going to wake him it's you; you're being to load," said the Fifth smiling & getting closer.

At that moment, I had moved & then said "Mom". The girls went back into the forest to hide thinking I was waking up.

I then woke up & looking around; over to my right on the ground I noticed there was 5 different sets of the unusually large animal tracks. With closer examination, the tracks lead into the thick jungle, as I followed them & got half way to the jungle.

I then had the strangest & yet almost unforgettable sensation.

**Allen:** "What's this familiar feeling," I thought irritated.

**First Native:** "He's coming this way, we should run for it," said the First.

**Fourth Native:** "No, just keep yourselves well-hidden; if we're lucky he'll just pass by," said the Fourth.

**The End Of Act One-Scene Ten To Be Continued In Act 2-Scene One.**


End file.
